Araya Konko
(Midfielder) |number = 6 |element = Wind |team = *'Hakuren' *'Hakuren (Ares)' |seiyuu = Gotou Saori |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha |debut_anime = Episode 032 Episode 014 (Ares)}} Araya Konko ( ) is a midfielder of Hakuren. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *''"She loves snow and runs around her snowy garden laughing like mad."'' Appearance Araya has pale skin and is the smallest in her team. She has short light-maroon hair, brown eyes, thin eyebrows covered by her bangs and rosy cheeks. She also wears a sort of a traditional light-brown hat tied with a white elastic at the top. Personality Araya has a polite personality and she seems to be very supportive towards Fubuki Shirou. Like Matoro Juka, she shows to be very fond of him. Plot Season 2 When Endou and the others arrived at Hakuren Jr. High in Hokkaido, the legendary striker that they heard about wasn't there, so Araya told them to wait for him. While they walked down the stairs that lead to Hakuren's soccer field, some snow falled off of a roof. Fubuki instantly presumed it to be an avalanche, which caused him to withdraw, appearing extremely frightened. After the snow stopped falling, Araya comforted him, saying that it was only some snow tumbling off the roof, not an avalanche. After meeting Fubuki, coach Kira Hitomiko decided to have a practice match with them. Araya shows to be not very good at defense, so she can easily be broken through. At the match between Raimon and the Dark Emperors, she is one of the many people who were cheering for Raimon. Season 3 When Fubuki came back from the Football Frontier International tournament into Hokkaido, Araya gave him a hug along with her other teammates, as the rest of Hakuren celebrated and gave him a warm welcome back. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Character view Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' In order to recruit Araya, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Ultimate Snowman (究極のゆきだるま, randomly dropped from Outer Sky at Handa Shinichi's left taisen route) *'Item': Warmth Muffler (ぬくもりマフラー, randomly dropped from Good Girls (グッドガールズ) at Raimon's parking lot) *'Photo': Hula Hoop (フラフープの写真, taken in dorm car 4 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) *'Topic': Outdoors (アウトドア派の話題, obtained outside Raimon's budoukan) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained. All stats are fully upgraded. Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers'' * ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' * Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha'' *'Inazuma '09' *'NEW Hakuren' *'Zenkoku Team Senbatsu A' ''Inazuma Eleven 3: Sekai e no Chousen!! *'Inazuma '09' *'Joshi Senbatsu Team' *'Zenkoku Team Senbatsu A' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *'Kaze no Eiyuu Tachi' *'Legend 1 Nensei' Wii *'Girls Team' Trivia *Her name is derived from "Arare ya konko", a line of the Warabe uta, Yuki (Snow). *She is based on the Japanese yokai Zashiki warashi, a spirit with an appearance of a 5 or 6 year child. Navigation Category:Ares characters Category:Original series characters Category:Orion characters